Young Mockingjay
by MrsHutcherson4ever
Summary: Catching Fire Twist! Everlark not Gadge. Gale and Madge's daughter is reaped for the 3rd Quater Quell. Katniss, Peeta and Lily Hawthorne and special guest in the arena xoxox Please review and tell me wat y'all think XD
1. The reaping

Katniss POV

Chaper 1 - The reaping

I sit on the carved wooden chair, my feet barely touching the ground. In a few minutes Effie Trinket, my old escort, will call out the names of the two children Peeta and I will have to mentor. I feel very anxious because Prim's name is in that dreaded reaping ball. All I can think about is that slip of paper in that glass ball.

I am dressed in a soft yellow summer dress with pumps. It's very hot in the town square. Iwish my father was here to take me swimming in the lake in the woods . I miss him so much it hurts.

Effie, with a pastel blue wig, burst through the door of the Justice Building. She hops in her ridiciulous strappy heels to the microphone stand. She taps it twice to check if its working. The sound booms into my ears echoingly. "Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be _ever _in your favour."

She bats her false blue eyelashes and takes off one of her velvet sea – green gloves. "Now, which lucky lady will get a ticket to the Quarter Quell? Let's see shall we." She spins her hand flamboyantly around the large glass ball that no longer contains my name. The name Primrose Everdeen is bouncing around my skull like crazy.

She takes a slip of paper and smooths it. "Lily Hawthorne." What. No. It can't be true. Because I will have to mentor Gale and Madge's daughter. Oh my god. She walks onto the stage slowly.

She has olive skin and straight brown hair. She resembles Gale so much it is painful to think she might die. Gale will never forgive me if she does. It feels so bad inside I want to throw up. _Why her? _I think

"Also as an exciting surprise." Effie sings. "In stead of the male tribute, two mentors, one male, one female will be reaped." I am going back into the arena. I cannot think straight. I think I was fainting but Peeta has caught me. "Katniss." He says shaking me worried. " I'm OK," I say dizzy. "Ladies first." Everyone isn't anxious because they know the name is "Katniss Everdeen." I walk onto the stage shaking. Everyone's eyes are locked on me which I find quite haunting. " I see you are going to experience this fun again." Effie says happily. "So Katniss is there anything you'd like to say." I shake my head with sorrow and I just want to cry.

I want to cry but this would not be good. Effie puts her powdered , shivering hand into the ball. "Haymitch Abernathy." She says clearly annoyed. "I volunteer." Peeta says pushing his way to the front. He didn't do it for Haymitch.

He did it to save me. He wants to protect me. As he walks up onto the stage I can she that he's more concerned than I am. His dark brown eyes catch are looking at me and I give him a plain look. I cannot let my fear show.

"Here are our Tributes from District Twelve!" Effie cheers. " Lily Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Everyone in the crowd cheers expect for Prim, my mom, Gale and Madge who are frozen in some sort of dead state. In order for me to keep Peeta alive me and Lily must die. I feel a shiver run down my spine. _He is not going to die. _


	2. Goodbyes

Katniss POV

Chapter 2 - Goodbyes

They take us into the Justice Building. I wait in the room with Peeta. Suddenly Gale comes in. He grabs my shoulders "Katniss. I'm so sorry to hear about this. Please forgot all the bad things I've done and I hope you'll be happy for…some…time. Thank you for everything you've ever done. I am not angry at you and I will always remember you. You've been an amazing friend"

Gale who never cries has a tear dripping down his olive skin. I reach up and hug him because I know he will never get over it if I and his daughter die. He wouldn't really care about Peeta but still. He shakes Peeta's hand – actually having some feeling for him. He leaves and my mom and Prim come in. Prim has been crying so much she looks like a morphling. My mom runs to me and hold me so tight.

"Katniss. Just remember I've always loved you. Everything bad I've done – please forget it." Tears stream down my face and I choke on my tears. " Katniss" Prim cries. "You're the best sister in the world. I'm going to…. _Sniff _miss you… soo much. Don't die! " She throws her delicate arms round me.

"Prim. I..." I catch Peeta's eye and it must me so painful that his mom/witch hasn't came to say goodbye. My mom turn to him, " You've been she an amazing person to my daughter. Thank you." Then two muscular Peacekeepers drag Prim and Mom out the room. " Noooo!" Prim screams. We stand in the room alone. He hold out his hands and I don't refuse to go into them.

He holds me for a few moments and I clutch him tightly until Effie comes in. The sight of us has probably moved her so she used the palm of her hand to elegantly brush off a tear.

She can see that we've been crying but she pretend to not notice. She leads us into the train. Lily is sitting with Haymitch eating roast lamb chops and he keeps spurting her with liquor. " Manners!" Effie says and saunter off. Haymitch leaves too, leaving the three off us alone. There a two sofas so Peeta and I sit one and Lily on the other.


	3. Peeta

Chapter 3

Effie

We walk into the trailer, our hands entiwined together. The atmosphere in the room is really awkward. I feel like we are intruders in Lily and Haymitch's conversation. They are talking amomg themselves. Lily seems serious but Haymitch is clearly drunk. Of course, he's upset about us returning into the arena.

My stomach is churning and I feel sick so I sit down on the on of the velvety chairs. The table is full of weird and wonderful foods such as roast chicken with a rainbow of fruit, honey glazed vegatables which Lily seems to like. Even though I am starving I just am to shocked to walks in the trailer and cooes, "Hello!" I feel like I want to through up so I go to the bathroom and puke on the soft, fuchsia carpet. Effie and Peeta run up to me like something big happened. "Are you OK?" They say almost in unison. I feel worried because they think something is happening to me.

"Yes. Train sick." I lie

"The train hasn't even started up yet." Effie says clearly suspicious. Why would she be suspicious? Oh well. "Oh…really?!" I try to think of an excuse but I can't. " Do you want to go to bed." Effie offers. "Yes, please." I say relived even though this won't make me feel better but it might help. She takes me into a bedroom that has a bed with a quilted satin throw and pillows. I go into the bed and try to sleep. Effie leaves and switches off the lights. I cannot sleep. There is a certain pain inside my stomach that is so painful I cannot sleep. I lay there for ten , fifteen, twenty minutes . I want the pain to go away. Oh my God.

An hour later I fall asleep for about four hours until a nightmare disturbs my rest. I had a nightmare about the little tribute, Lily. We were in the arena but she transformed into a squirrel. She chases me and I fall into a hole and die. In the hole there are many babies crawling around me. I wake up screaming .I get so fed up that I jump out of bed and go into Peeta's room. It is about midnight and he's sitting on the edge of his bed his face full of emotions. He whips around when he sees me. "Katniss are you OK?" He asks softly. "No. I haven't slept a single moment and I feel so sick you cannot believe it." I sit on his bed and rest my head on his shoulder. We sit there in silence until he says, "You know, it's just there way of hurting us. They said victors are out the reaping for life. It's all my fault. If I had just died in the arena..."

"What!" I say my emotions running high " Are you mad! I can't live without you. I'll be broken." I am letting all my anger out. The pain in my stomach. My losses. Our return to the arena. I want to die. " I know, Katniss what are you so mad about? Me?" I sigh " Let's get some sleep," I say. We go into his bed and I want to make the most of every moment. I feel slightly better with him but still in deep pain. I go the bathroom. I let out a faint shriek. He jumps out of bed. " How am I supposed to tell you that my period is five days late?" I say

* * *

Review = Sneak Peeks xoxox

I would love to get at least 5 review. Please its so easy. I do not own THG, Suzanne Collin's beautiful creation xox


	4. Why?

**Thank for all your reviews. Quick note - I know people are asking how come Gale and Madge have a kid and how come Peeta has brown eyes - This is movie based even thought I read THG in 2011 xoxox Enjoy!**

* * *

"What...what exactly do you meant by that?" He says trying to figure it out. I flush the toilet feeling somewhat angry and walk out the bathroom. I try to think why this is and if I've been effected with somesort of disease. Then I release the answer. My hand instantly goes to my stomach. Could it be true? No. Then the pieces are starting to fit together and I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

I understand the terrible pain ...the sleepless nights... I am so full of mixed emotions I do not know what to do. I start shivering. No matter how horrific it is the truth. I hold up my grey jumper and look in the mirror. Thats when I see the small bulge. Can it be true? No matter how much I try to not believe it. A baby is growing inside me as we speak. No. This is a halluctionation. But it isn't. How could I have not noticed. And it is the truth. "Umm... Katniss..what..oh." He says taking in the scene. I want to cry. All this will do is make Peeta want me to stay alive more. Makes my job harder. And my life. And his life.

"Katniss." Peeta says who's probably more shocked than I am. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry. Sorry isn't enought!" He says getting angry at himself. He kicks his foot on the bedpost so hurt the emotion show on his has. "If we hadn't done...ugh! I'm an idoit. I had jut die..." Died. "Don't say that! I can'tlive without you. " I break into tears "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," I say "Sorry." I start to cry so he starts to cry and we sit on the bed with my head on his shoulder. He rocks me and I strocks my hair, trying to calm hisself and me down.

Effie comes in to call us into training and I jump. The way her blue outfit contrasts with the sad look on her face is shocking. She can see the way I'm holding t-shirt up and my face is fresh with shock and the rnny mascara. She goes pale. She wants to talk but no words form in her mouth. She looks like she want to scream. She literally runs away in her pointy heels, sobbing. I sigh so strongly Peeta hears. "We better get to training before they kill us themselves." Peeta tells me still not beliving this is real. I groan and wipe the tears from my face but they won't stop.

I pull my self up with so much effort because I am so heavy. I look for the outfit. Its sparwled on the floor. I shake it to release all the dust bt end up couching so much I need a drink of water. There is one on the bedside so I drink it thirstly. I wear the black and red and grey training t-shirt which literally streches over my bump and pull on the cargo pants with effort. Peeta changes quickly and stands there watching me. Without a word my hands find his and we walk out the door


	5. Lily

**Thank you for your reviews. Forgive me for using Finnick's quote on Haymitch. I couldn't resist ... xoxox Enjoy xox**

* * *

Tributes

The train has stopped. We are at the Capitol. The setting of me and my child's death. The more I think about it the more bad I feel. What will the Capitol citizens think about this? Only Peeta, Effie and I know. I'll be such an easy target in the arena – to everyone. Everyone expect Peeta. The sky is baby blue with fluffy clouds. It's not that bad noting that I'll be dead in at least two weeks. A Peacekeeper leads us out the train. You cannot miss the loud gasp of Capitol citizens as they see me. Like Peeta said, they get used to their champions. We walk out slowly, hand in hand until we reach the penthouse – The train is parked right under it.

A Peacekeeper opens the door and I see Effie and Haymitch and Lily sitting on the couch speechless. They haven't seen us yet. Effie's face has no makeup and see looks like she's been crying. She looks so beautiful and young especially without her wig. Her natural hair colour is a golden blonde that shines in the sun. Haymitch sees us and gestures for us to sit down. "Glad you to made it on time." He says sarcastically. "Training starts in half an hour." Effie is sobbing so much.

"Effie, are you…you Ok?" I tell her putting my arm around her. "No. I feel so bad for you." She says between sobs, "I thought you were going to be happy together but now you and your child is going to die." President Snow must be so angry with me for making everyone feel sorry for me – The Girl on Fire who as started hints of uprisings. Lily gasps and Haymitch starts to understand. He is so drunk he says, "So you're finally havin' a little squirt." And pours the liquor bottle into his mouth.

I look at him in disgust. He does not even care or feel for us. "Miss Everdeen." Lily says quietly. " Haymitch said that you and Mr Mellark are going to mentor me. Could you give me adivice to help me during training today." I don't have any advice unless _fall in love and humilate The Capitol _is advice so I turn to Peeta. "When your training." He says gently. "Go to the stations you do not know anything about and do not show off any off your skills. Save it for the Private sessions. Do you have any special skills or weapons to use?" Her face lights up immedately.

"Yes, Sir. I can make snares, my father taught me and I can hunt." She stops "Miss,is it true that you and dad went hunting when you were little." What else did he tell her? "Yes, a very very very long time ago."  
"Daddy also said that if you two had children he'd hurt you bad. He still has feelings for you, Katniss." I feel so angry that I say. "It's none of your business, what I choose to do with my life. And your father can hurt me bad . I DON'T CARE!"  
Haymitch smirks, " It's just her hormones. From the baby"

"Sorry,Miss. My father was being stupid. It's your life. Sorry." Lily says clearing understanding how I feel.  
"Thank you. Also do not be allies with any victor. They are expierienced killers. Unless we tell you."  
"But what about the under 18 tributes?"  
" It's your choice. But we'll wait and see."  
"OK. How did you two win. Dad never let me watch the 74th annual Hunger Games because he said it wasscary and inappropraite for kids my age." She says doing bunny ears on her hands. Of course Gale wouldn't let her. He hated us so much for what we had done. Madge might of excepted and he would have broken into a rage. That might explain the reason I saw Madge with a sling on her arm. Oh no. What has he done to her.

To my luck the clock and turns to twelve and it's twelve o'clock. Time for training.


	6. Author's note

**Author's Note. **

**Please tell me what you think about my story.**

**Reviews = Sneak Peeks xoxox**


	7. Training

We go out the door and close it firmly behind us. I feel a shiver run down my spine as we walk across the corridor. The path is silent and I start to think that we are late. We arrive a the door and it automatically opens. All the tributes are already at their stations. Some look so fierce some look wasted by drugs. They under 18s seem to not really know anything and are not teamed up with their mentors. I suggest that we go to the snare station when a skinny trainer blocks our way and says its compulsary to do something we are good at. I might be amazing at archery but I really can't in my condition.

I groan and walk over to the archery station. Peeta and Lily follow me. "Katniss don't tire yourself out. You know because …" Peeta tells me and I nod clearly understanding what the means. I take the silver, carved bow and insert an arrow is the string. I stretch it out and try to focus. Scared, I pull the string and the bow bounces onto the dummy and clatters onto the floor. "Grr!" I say "I can't do _anything_!" Lily is looking at me like I've just swore or something and Peeta gives me a sad look.

I look down, sighing. This is such a problem. One of the victors, a pretty girl with shing blonde hair,that passes by, smirks. The victors probably see us as a laughing stock. A girl comes behind us to try out the station. She has sea-green eyes and flowing brown hair. She looks really beautiful and her skin is tanned. Lily says, "Why don't I try?" I look at Peeta and he nods.

She takes the bow from my sweaty hands and places an arrow on it. She focuses for a few moments are turns around so that she looks as if she's trying to shot me. I walk backwards away from her. "What exactly ARE you trying to do?" Peeta asks Lily defensively. "She broke my dad's heart. She deserves to die." I eye her confused. "No stop!" He says blocking her way. I keep walking backward until I trip over some sort of softball that was on the floor. I get really scared of what this is going to do to me and child. The pain is so sharp I want to scream.

"Oh my God!" Peeta says slapping Lily's face "Are you crazy!" She winces but does not look sorry. He helps me up and I feel so fragile. The brown haired girl also sees this and calls for one of the trainers. She is so hysterical and runs away. No one comes so I try to stand up. "You are so stupid. You're a murderer." I shout at Lily. Haymitch comes and looks as good as drunk but still shocked. "Katniss let's go to the penthouse. Lily you are disgusting. You can come with us and Effie will beat the hell out of you!" I slowly walk into the elevator, Peeta's hand around me. I keep my eyes on the floor but my belly is preventing me from doing this. When we get to the penthouse I walk into my room and lay on the bed relieved to rest. Peeta comes in and asks if I'm OK. He sits on the bed next to me.


	8. Dead?

**BTW Katniss & Peeta are 19 and Gale and Madge are 30 (I changed it to suit my story) XD**

* * *

"I talked to the Capitol doctor and he said that he doubts there's any damage but he's gonna come check." Peeta tells me, stroking my hair. "I hope you don't mind me saying but Lily's just like her Dad. Absuvie, uncaring, stupid."  
"Of course I don't mind. He told me he hates you. He's jealous. He's very tough with Madge and he broke her arm because she let Lily watch the our games. I really hope she's OK. But I'm so sorry for ... everything. I don't want to die." I cry into his t-shirt and he trys to not cry.

"Katniss." He says softly. "We only have a few days left. Let's enjoy it. Effie and Haymitch will need to train us tommorow though." I feel slightly happier so I tell him, "Shall we go to the roof." He nods and gives me a little smile. A hopeful smile. Hope. The thing I need. We walk up the silver spiral stairs to the roof but someone's already there. It's Lily sitting, staring into space. I look at Peeta and he doesn't know what to do. He walks forward so I follow and I feel a cramp in my stomach.

She whips around looks at us confused. "Are you here to apologize?" She asks. **Apologize?  
"**Why do _we_ need to apologize?" Peeta asks as confused as me. "You need to apologize for nearly killing Katniss and ou child?!"  
" Umm... Who cares one or two or three of ya are gonna die." She says casually  
" I care. If you had a brain you would be nice so you could be allies with us but you've lost that. To late now."  
" I have a brain. You two are STUPID. Why did you have a child if you know it was going to die?"  
"We didn't ... we didn't think... It's none of your business!" He shouts.  
My stomach does a backflip and I feel so sick. "OW!" I say  
"Ha!" Lily smirks "Hope it dies." And she leaves.  
"Katniss!" Peeta asks me shocked "Are you Ok! What happened!"  
" My stomach is hurting me - Oh My God!"  
"What!"  
"The baby didn't die!"  
" The doctor was right!"  
" Lily left something"  
" Her diary" I pick up the little red note book and open it not caring if I get caught.


End file.
